16 Years Later The Untold Story
by Oogax3Girl
Summary: Alodia Montgomery is a new student at Rosewood, having just moved from Georgia. She'd never stepped foot into Pennsylvania before now. So why is it that she looks so familiar? Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly loved. Aria/Ezra Ch 10 is up.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

Aria smiled at her daughter as she sealed the final box of the "Grand Big Move". At least, that was what her daughter was calling it. Aria had become tired of her job at a small private college in Georgia. Georgia was beautiful, warm, and full of friendly people, but it was not Aria's home. She couldn't shake the fact that she had picked up her entire life sixteen years ago to move to the Southern State. Somehow, though, she was glad that she did. She had been able to give her daughter the best life possible. For that, she was thankful.

But here she was. She was packing her things and moving back to Pennsylvania- Rosewood to be exact. A lot of memories had happened there. Some of them were good, while others were not. Either way, Rosewood meant a lot to Aria. It was her hometown. Her daughter had never lived to see the town, for they (being Aria, Mike, and her parents) had moved to Georgia before Alodia had even had the chance to be born.

"Hey mom?" She heard a high young voice call.

"Yeah?" She looked up to see her daughter holding a box.

"Can I throw this away?" She asked kindly.

"Umm… Sure honey. I don't see why not." The truth was, the box had meaning to Aria. It had held all of the books that Aria had read the summer after her junior year. Those books had gotten her through the final stages of her lonely pregnancy. But it didn't matter now and that was a dark chapter of Aria's life. She gave a smile and a nod to her daughter signifying that it was okay.

"Thanks mom." The girl skipped off.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

Aria finally pulled into the driveway of the house that she had grown up in. Aria's parents had decided to rent the house out after moving to Georgia. However, when Aria announced that she had taken a job at Hollis, her parents had allowed the current contract to run out in order for Aria and Alodia to live there.

"This is so pretty mom! How'd you score a deal like this?"

Aria didn't tell her daughter that many details. One of them being that Aria had lived in this house. Her daughter didn't need to know. It could make things complicated. "Oh… I just have my connections."

Alodia smiled. Aria took a breath in and plastered a gentle smile on her face. Alodia loved her grandparents for sure, but she didn't like the control that they had over Aria's life. Alodia had always told her mom that she preferred living away from Ella and Byron. Aria thought that it was because of Alodia's missing father. Aria had always told her daughter that her father was completely out of the picture. He had completely freaked out when he found out Aria was pregnant and he skipped town. Of course, this wasn't exactly true. Aria had never given Alodia's father the chance to even know that she was pregnant, let alone that she had actually carried the child to term and kept it.

Aria shut her eyes and unlocked the door.

"I love this house!" She heard Alodia scream. Aria was glad. Maybe things would be good for Alodia here. Maybe they would be good for Aria.

They began to bring in box after box and soon, they began to unpack the mounding boxes. "You know mom… I'm glad that we don't have much stuff… This would sure take a heck of a lot longer if we did." She laughed. Aria laughed too. Yes. It was nice that they didn't have a lot of stuff.

"So school starts tomorrow." Aria could see Alodia's eyes shoot wide open.

"Tommorow!" she asked confused. "But… I don't even have new clothes or anything…"

"It's okay. I bought you a new outfit. I think you'll like it. And everything else has already been settled. You just have to stop by the principal's office tomorrow and get your schedule." Aria stiffened. The truth was that she really didn't want to see her daughter's schedule. She didn't want to have to face who might be teaching those classes.

Alodia rolled her eyes, but caught herself when she realized her mother was looking at her with a stern expression. "Okay… But I don't even have my license here, yet."

"It should be fine… you have your license at home. It should be good here. And besides… you're just going to and from school." Her daughter still looked unsure. "I even have a map here for you."

Her daughter nodded and accepted the directions.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE.

Aria had never told anyone who Alodia's father was. Not her mother, not her father, and most certainly _not_ her brother. He wouldn't get it. He _couldn't_ get it.

But that was so long ago. She had kept the secret for so long that she didn't think she could tell anyone. It wasn't exactly as if she wanted to either. Sure, part of her wanted to just give in and get rid of all of her secrets, but an even larger part of her knew that she just couldn't do that. So much of Aria's life in Rosewood had consisted of secrets. She seemingly had escaped those secrets in Georgia. Georgia was a hiding place for Aria. It was a place that made her happy. So _why_ go back to Rosewood?

It was for the money of course and the independence- Two things that Aria had had very little of over the years. Aria had never been successfully separated from her parents. When Alodia was born, she was only 17. Her family had packed up and moved to Georgia. It was no Iceland, but it did serve its purpose. There, Aria had enrolled in a small college on a healthy scholarship. Even so, she still lived at home because of Alodia. After college, Aria floated from job to job until she finally managed to settle on a teaching job at her former college. The job was nice… but the pay really just wasn't that great. And the truth was, Aria needed all the help she could get with Alodia. So Aria and Alodia always lived with her parents.

But Aria had become tired of that life. She knew that Alodia had too. Alodia was an independent girl. So Aria had decided to do something about it. She had placed her resume online. She promised herself that she would take the first good job offer that came her way. She almost fell over from shock when she realized that that job was in Rosewood… more specifically at Hollis. And on top of that… they had given her a deal she simply could not refuse.

Hollis had a partnership with Rosewood Day. Alodia would get to go there for free. Hollis paid well. Hollis gave her curriculum freedom. Hollis seemed like the best job ever. Aria couldn't turn it down. No matter how much she wanted to. Alodia had found out and she had been absolutely ecstatic. She wouldn't let her turn the job down. Alodia wanted to be independent.

So here she was in Rosewood. That was one place that she had never expected to find herself in ever again. But here she was. And her daughter was happy. That was all she could ask for.

"You want some toast?"

"No thanks mom. I'm really not hungry… Besides, I need to get there early since it's the first day and all." The girl smiled and grabbed her keys off of the kitchen table. "I love you." She came over to her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before practically running out the door for her first day of school.

Aria could read that smile. She understood it perfectly clear. It was a smile of pure joy and happiness. Somehow though, Aria couldn't be quite so happy. Something just felt …wrong. And she knew what that wrongness was. It had nothing to do with her job and everything to do with teaching. Somewhere, deep down inside, she knew that he would be there. No. She couldn't be quite so happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra Fitz was now 39 years old and happily married with kids. Well… not exactly. He _did_ have kids, but they weren't exactly _his_. Yes. He helped raise them. But somehow he stilled missed that connection. The one that said he was really their father. Maybe the truth lied in the fact that their real father had died and that they had been lumped onto him during his marriage to their mother. Even so, he always loved them as his own, but a part of him always wondered if they loved him back. Sally reassured him that they did.

Oh Sally. Sally was his wife of fifteen years. And as much as Ezra hated to admit it, he knew that their marriage was absolutely doomed. He loved her, but he couldn't replace that void in her heart and he was not _the_ father to her children. Sure, they called him dad, but she knew it wasn't true.

So here was Ezra Fitz… probably more messed up than ever. At least it was the first day of school and there _couldn't_ be any torturous surprises. Oh no. He had learned _that_ lesson the hard way in only his first year of teaching. And then Sally had come along with her two children and Ezra had gone about his life as if nothing had ever happened. And it had worked. Very well, in fact. He hadn't really expected life to be so… so easy. Sure, it was still complicated, but it was far from that first year.


	5. Chapter 5

The bell rang and Alodia Montgomery had the most confused expression on her face. Where was her class and _why_ were people still in the hall?

She looked up in time to see the number 203 prominently displayed on the doorway to a nearby classroom. That was precisely the classroom she needed. She walked into the open doorway. The board was a very pretty, bright, clean white. It lacked in eraser marks. The made the message all the more clear and noticeable.

**Sit where you like. I'll be back in a minute. –Mr. Fitz**

Fitz. That was the name on her newly picked-up schedule. _Yes!_ She was in the right place, seemingly at the right time. She looked around the room and decided on a first row seat that just happened to be where the teacher's desk was. In all honesty, Alodia only had one other choice and that was all the way in the back of the room. She liked English enough and she wanted to make a good impression.

The bell rang again and one other guy practically ran into the room, but slowed down when he realized that the teacher was absent. He found his own seat and Alodia began to drum her fingers on her desk.

Her mind wandered to her home. There was a reason why she was so happy to be here… to have gotten away. But her mother didn't need to know about that. She didn't need to know about him. She wouldn't approve. She never did. Besides, she was perfectly contempt with allowing her mother to think that she just wanted to get away…because that was the truth. She wanted to get away. It just wasn't from the reasons her mother thought it was. _He_ had broken her heart. And she just couldn't deal with that.

She flipped open her phone and scrolled until she found it. It was the picture of her and him. Together. Kissing. And she loved him… but he had broken her heart. Why was she torturing herself this way? She held back tears and slid her phone closed and put it away. She wasn't there anymore. He got his way. She just couldn't be sitting in Georgia ignored anymore. She had had to get away. And she was glad that she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the comments and reviews. They are greatly appreciated even if you absolutely hate my work. I want to hear about it so that I can improve. I'm trying to put a bit of a spin on a few things and this is purely from my imagination and in no way represents what I think will happen in the series or what will happen in the series.

On top of that, I do own everything that ABC and Sara Shepard don't own on here. =) Basically... please don't plagiarize.

I love you all and hope that you truly enjoy the story.

* * *

Ezra walked into his classroom late as usual. James had been trying to convince him to cover his last two period classes, because apparently, he had a doctor's appointment. Ezra rolled his eyes, but nonetheless agreed. After all, it was the _least_ he could do.

His classroom was seemingly brimming with hormonal teenagers. To imagine, he had actually once been one of _them_. How_ crazy._ He quickly glanced around the room and saw that every seat was full, so he wouldn't need to take roll.

"Good morning," he said barely eying the class. He began to erase the board. They'd get straight to work.

He wrote down a few questions as he began to speak. "Now take out your papers and answer these." He could have heard their groaning from a mile away, "Don't worry, it's not for a grade." That seemed to shut them up enough. He didn't feel like sitting, so he stood leaning on the wall as they wrote their papers.

Finally, class was almost over. Most of them had seemingly finished. "If you're done, you can turn your paper in and go." All of a sudden, about fifteen students rose and left. Only three were remaining and they all were seemingly hurrying to finish. Two finished. He collected their papers and decided to sit down at his desk.

And that's when he saw _her_. But, yet, it wasn't her. She looked strangely different. He shook his head. _Obviously_ it wasn't her. He was just seeing things. She had to be in her 30's by now and he was just upset about his marriage. That was all.

Shaking his head, he looked at her again. He _had_ been seeing things. She looked nothing like her. He smiled when she stood up to hand him his paper.

"Mr. Fitz?" she asked in a soft voice. Her eyes were red and she looked sad.

"Yes?"

"Umm… I just got into town yesterday and hadn't had the chance to read the summer reading. Do you mind if I turn in my assignments on Monday?" She looked so earnest, yet afraid of rejection. He nearly rolled his eyes, but stopped himself. Teenage girls were overly emotional.

"Are you sure that you can read all three books by the end of the weekend?"

She smiled. "Of course. I love to read. My grandfather's an English professor."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well. Sure then. Monday morning. No later than the first of class."

She nodded and nearly skipped out. He finally let out a sigh as the bell rang and the next set of students began to emerge into his classroom.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

I LOVE YOU ALL. =) And I appreciate the comments from:

_Let's just see_ [I wrote more. =)]

_0Twisted-Symphony6_ [I really try to have good grammar and spelling. This story is written due to my dissatisfaction with what is already written out there. Though there is some good stuff.]

_carleymarie _[Thank you. I'm not usually a fan of this type of story either, but I thought that it needed some justice done to it. Hopefully I'm doing that.]

_pinkfanatic454_ **(x2)** [I can't wait until Aria and Ezra meet again either. I'm still debating about how that works. Once I figure it out, you'll get a ton of more chapters really quickly. I'm glad that you're looking forward to reading more. =)]

_Caithrine Glidewell_ [Thank you. That's so nice of you.]

_Coffeebeanner_ **(x4)** [Thanks. I love the positive attitude here. Yep. Married with two kids… but if you do the math, you'll realize that they're a little old… not even in high school anymore! And here's Chapter 7! =)]

_sassy selena_ **(x2)** [Thank you so much. I'm glad that you're excited about it!]

Oh… and another thing. I'm not sure how you girls and guys are pronouncing Alodia… but I thought that I'd let you know how I personally pronounce it (but whatever you say is perfectly fine.)

Uh-Load-ee-uh. I also kind of like Al (like Owl)-oh-dee-uh. But whatever you say is fine.

Keep the comments coming, whether good or bad.

With **Much** Love

3 Steph3

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

Alodia stood up and exited Room 403- her Calculus class. Somehow she has managed to get through most of the day unscathed. At lunch, she had sat down at a random, but empty table after being thoroughly confused as to how the cafeteria line worked. A group of girls had initially sat down and told her that that was where they normally sat. She had offered to get up and move, but they had insisted that she stay.

They had asked her a boatload of questions to which she replied honestly. It turned out that three of the girls were seniors and that one was a junior like Alodia.

They had seemed nice enough and Alodia had never been good with friends, so she was happy to have their company. They had even directed her to the Calculus room. She had been a little afraid that they sent her in the totally wrong direction purposefully like in a bad movie, but was pleasantly surprised when she reached Room 403. It was exactly where they said it would be.

But now was a completely different story. She had to find her last class of the day… High Honors US History. It was taught by a Fitz-Gerald and Alodia momentarily joked in her head that it would be ironic if they taught English.

The bell rang and Alodia still wasn't sure where the history wing was. She looked around completely panicked. She was alone in the mysterious hall.

"Excuse me," her heart jumped as she whipped her body around to see the voice, "You need to get to class. The bell already rang."

Alodia stared dumbly before shaking her head and replying, "I'm sorry Mr. Fitz. I got lost. Can you tell me where High Honors US History is?"

"I can do you one better. I'm teaching that today."

"You are?" she asked confused.

He turned around and began to walk. "Yes," was all he said. She decided to follow him down the hallway to the US History Classroom.

The final bell rang signaling the end of the day and Mr. Fitz stopped Alodia before she left the classroom.

"Alodia, I'd recommend you not be late tomorrow." He paused. "I know that Jamie wouldn't be too pleased with you." He then grabbed his things and left wile she stood there too afraid to ask where the parking lot was because she had already forgotten from this morning.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Aria had seemingly lucked out by having only one morning class to teach. This job seemed so amazing. She just couldn't believe how _good_ it was. She kept wondering where the catch was, but she always had to stop and remind herself. Of course. There _was_ a catch and that catch was the fact that the job was in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. It was a place that she had escaped from… yet by fate she had been led back. Maybe things would be different this time. Maybe things would be better.

It was five PM now and Aria had finished her third afternoon class only fifteen minutes ago. Her day was finished and she could head home. Somehow, though, she didn't want to go home. Not yet, at least. She wanted to marvel over the different shops downtown and see if Rosewood had changed much. She knew it hadn't. It was still full of secrets and lies. Heck, some of those secrets and lies were her own. It couldn't have changed, not when everything else remained so much the same. Sure, she looked different, but she was still the same person. She didn't believe that people could change. She had never seen it happen before and she didn't think that she would see it happen ever. Angels are angels and devils are devils. People couldn't change, which meant in turn that Rosewood couldn't change.

She decided to go downtown and see if she could find a good café to pick up supper for her and Alodia. Their kitchen was bare and she wasn't very into cooking. She wondered how Alodia's first day had gone and mused over her first day back at Rosewood her junior year. She was sure that their days couldn't have been that different. Her day had been all but terrible. She shook her head clearing her thoughts and pulling into a parking space downtown. She could at least walk around to see what was available.

She took a deep breath in when she saw the old coffee shop that she and her friends used to hang out at. She kept walking. She wouldn't go there. She was trying to leave the past in the past. And then she heard her name.

"Dr. Montgomery!" she turned around and smiled at the girl who called her name. "I thought that was you."

She smiled. "How are you, Elizabeth is it?" She wasn't completely great with names, but the girl was from her morning class and had stuck out as the only red-head of the day.

"Yes." She had a beaming smile, "I'm really good. I'm just about to grab dinner with my dad." She looked around seemingly trying to find said person. She turned her attention back to Aria. "How are you?"

"Oh that's lovely." She smiled. "I'm doing well. Trying to find a good place to get to-go, myself."

The girl's smile brightened and she waved at someone behind Aria. "Dad!" she walked past Aria and Aria turned around to follow her path. She went to hug a tall man with dark hair. Aria's heart nearly stopped.

"Dr. Montgomery, this is my dad." Her smile was even wider than before. "Dad… This is my new History professor."

He smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." Aria blinked nearly speechless. He looked at her awkwardly.

_Did he not remember her?_

"It's nice to meet you too. Your… daughter" she gulped, "seems like a promising student."

He smiled. "Thank you."

_Obviously not._ Aria was almost relieved. If he didn't remember her then he wouldn't know. He couldn't question her. It made things simple. Maybe her secrets could be hidden.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

A phone began to ring. "Oh, sorry, Can you excuse me?" Elizabeth asked. She walked off. The man followed her with his eyes until she was a good ways down the street. The smile on his face turned into a frown of confusion and his gaze turned back to Aria.

"Aria…" He said. _So he_ did _remember_? "What are you doing …here?"

"What do you mean?" She gulped.

"I mean… You left and never came back," he paused. "I didn't think you would after…"

"After what?"

"After… After what happened with us." He seemed to be struggling with his word choice.

"That was a long time ago. It was silly." She paused taking in his face. "You didn't want to lose your job. You came to your senses. There's nothing wrong with what you did."

He sighed, "Yeah… but I could have been better about it. I shouldn't have told you off like that." He turned around to still see his daughter speaking on the phone.

"So… Elizabeth is your daughter?" she asked quizzically.

He took a step like that. "I married her mother when she was three…" he paused thinking, "I adopted her."

Aria nodded.

"So… What about you? Any kids? Married?"

"Not married." She said with almost a laugh. She pointed to her finger.

He nodded, "I could have guessed that."

They stood there awkwardly. "So I've got to go… but it was nice _meeting_ you," she winked. She then decided to turn around and go back to her car. She and Alodia would just have to deal with Burger King.

Ezra just stood there standing until his daughter came back. "Ready to go in? Jamie's here."

He nodded still turned away from her.

"So what did you think of Dr. Montgomery? Isn't she absolutely great?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Yep." They then proceeded to walk down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I love you all. Thank you so much for your reviews. When you guys tell me that you love this story, I really start thinking and wanting to finish it.

As an added bonus... to help me get through the story, I listened to all of the songs that I own by my favorite band (Cobra Starship-They're amazing, you should really look them up if you don't know them). So in the near coming future, you might actually have a soundtrack to listen to to go along with the story. (It'll be totally optional of course, but there for you if you want to listen none-the-less. =D)

Again, I love you all. Happy reading.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

"So dad, Is mom coming?" Elizabeth asked.

Ezra sighed. He and Sally hadn't told their children about their decision to 'spend some time apart'. Well… that was how Sally put it… but they both knew that that meant a separation and a looming divorce. "No." he smiled and then picked up his knife, "Can you pass the butter?"

"Sure. Where is she?" his son asked as he passed him the butter.

"I think she's working."

He raised his eyes in confusion. "Work?"

"Yeah… Parent-teacher conference or something." _Shit. They're going to find out._

To his surprise his son simply nodded. He decided to change the topic before his daughter could interject more questions. "So… Jamie… How was your first day?"

Jamie sighed. "It was okay… Probably better than I expected. I mean… some of those kids… I would have been in high school with them had I stayed all four years."

"Well you know what I say…"

"Dad… I'm not _stupid_. I'm not going to get involved with some teenaged girl."

"Hey!" Ezra said throwing his hands back, laughing, "I've seen that be the end of a many teacher's careers." His had almost been ended by the girl that he had just seen for the first time in sixteen years... It was strange seeing her. He couldn't get her out of his head. She was still pretty, but she seemed ...sullen. He had played out the moment in his head over and over again as to how he would react if he were to ever see her again... but it had turned out nothing like he imagined. It had seemed so... so small. He had almost done a double-take when he first saw her and his suspicions of the woman's name came true when his daughter had called out Dr. Montgomery.

"Speaking of girls…" Elizabeth interjected. Ezra blinked trying to get back into the conversation."What happened with that girl you were seeing? I haven't heard you talk about her lately…"

Jamie's smile fell off of his face. "Things…" he searched for good words, "Things didn't work out with her."

"Awe. I'm sorry Jamie." She leaned in and hugged him. "But there is one thing that I'm glad about… You're not my teacher! Now _that_ would be awkward."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess you're just smart enough to get history out of the way at Hollis."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Don't play the 'I graduated high school in three years, so I'm smarter than you' card."

"Hey… I'm not. You _are_ taking history at Hollis. That's enough in itself."

Ezra sat there watching his children jokingly bicker at each other. His mind wandered back to Aria. He had almost forgotten about her… but there she was, back in Rosewood. Well, at least she wasn't back in his life. He had been so stupid then… willing to throw his career away for some teenage girl. He closed his eyes. She had seemed more than some girl back then. She had seemed like his world. It had pained him so much to break things off with her.

"Daaadddd." He shook his head.

"What?"

"Welcome back to earth. We were just talking about going to see a movie this weekend. Want to come?" He sighed. His children wanted to spend time with him. It was nice… but he didn't want them to realize that he and their mother were having problems.

"Eh… Maybe. I've not really been in a movie-seeing mood lately."

Both of their faces fell from smiles to frowns.

"Is everything okay dad?" Elizabeth asked. "You've seemed kind of …bummed lately."

He smiled. "I'm just tired… I wasn't ready for the summer to be over."

They both nodded and took that answer well enough. He knew that he couldn't keep the secret from them for much longer. They'd have to find out soon. He saw them both every day. Elizabeth was a senior at Rosewood Day and Jamie was now a teacher there. He saw more of them than he did of Sally, who taught at a local public school.

He'd have to tell them. He didn't want to, but he'd have to.


	11. Author's Note To Be Replaced By Ch 11

Hello everyone! Here's the deal… I've been really bogged down lately and haven't had time to post anything… but I'd like to post some more and write some more. So I'm willing to make a deal with you lovely readers…

If I can get twenty (20) people to vote five times each for a total of 100 votes for my sister's school on facebook, **then I'll post another three chapters tomorrow.**

All you have to do is:

Go to facebook. Search Kohl's Cares. Search for "Spartanburg Charter School". Vote five times.

If you're having trouble you can go to votescs dot org

Once you vote for her school five times, then just post in the reviews and tell me what else you'd like to see in the story!

BTW: This is for an amazing cause. My sister's school only receives 1/3 the funding of a regular US public school, but they are one of the best schools. I could only imagine what they could do with $500,000.

Now my little tidbit… I only need twenty people and I have WAY more than 20 readers… so PLEASE vote. Thank you. =)


End file.
